Halloween Fusion
by Fleck the Black Sand Hyena
Summary: Erik go challenging Fleck for a battle, who set it a bet for him; if Erik wins, Fleck will join the Light riders, but if he loses, they will have to fuse, what will happen? (bad summary, but the content is not as bad, don't worry) Pairing: E/C


**A Halloween story for the leader of Light and Dark Riders, it contains E/C pairing as always.**

* * *

In the kingdom of Narnia, there are five Light and Dark Riders, who were worst enemy, and were engaged in constant fighting. The Light Riders wanted peace among all animals, and its leader is Erik, who was a white lion cub with the power of electric. The Dark riders, however, didn't believe in peace, and wanted to fight for powers. The initial founder and leader of it is Fleck, a male, arrogant hyena cub, who had the power of black sand and nightmare.

Erik growled as he quickly walked past Fleck's territory on the day of Halloween. He wanted desperately to end the war between them, and he knew that the only way to defeat the Dark riders was to take his worst enemy, its leader down. He found Fleck pacing around in an open area of the forest. Erik suddenly jumped out, aiming multiple thunder balls toward Fleck.

The hyena gasped, but rolled out of his way quickly as he glared toward the lion cub, "Sneaking in here to kill me, white freak?" He asked, snarling as he released black sand shards to his opponents.

Erik growled, blocking the shards with a wall of thunder, "it's time to finally end our conflict." he huffed, "we've been fighting for so long, and I figured that the only way to end this is death."

Fleck cackled, raising a brow, "Death? You Light riders are become more and more pathetic." He laughed, "You know it is not going to work."

Erik snarled, pinning his ears back as his muscles tensed, "I have had enough of you, Fleck. And I don't believe the Dark riders will be as strong once you were dead. Without a leader, they'll be nothing."

Fleck shrugged, chuckling coldly, "I have a better idea." He said, glancing to the lion, "let's make a bet."

"A...bet?" Erik asked, perking his ears, turning at the hyena.

"Yes, a bet." Fleck said simply, circling Erik as he smirked, "if you win in the battle, I'll lead the Dark riders to you and join you, but if I win, you have to fuse with me as an experiment, deal?"

Erik thought for a moment, it's not a bad deal for him, considering that if he won, he'll reach the ultimate goal for the Light riders. He knew nothing about fusing, since no one had mentioned it to him before, and he was confident he could win over Fleck anyway, so without further consideration, he agreed, "deal."

"Then let's do our best, shall we?" Fleck smirked, suddenly releasing a row of black sand shards to Erik.

Erik growled, dodging the shards as he sent thunders toward Fleck, who huffed, raising a black sand wall, blocking Erik's thunder before he suddenly covered the ground below Erik with black sand as the hyena cub controlled the sand to rise up and surrounded Erik.

Erik whimpered slightly, he knew very well of Fleck's technique, and he couldn't let the black sand enter his mind, it will cloud his judgement and caused him to see dark images. He suddenly had an idea though as he covered his white fur with a layer of thunder, he chuckled as it worked, the black sand was forced away from his body. Erik snarled, suddenly jumped forward toward Fleck, aiming a strong thunder ball to his head.

Fleck yelped and quickly formed a black sand shield to defend himself, it had blocked most of the effect that would have caused by the thunder, but some part of the thunder still managed to hit his head, Fleck let out a shriek of pain as his fur burned off a bit. He growled furiously toward Erik, "I am not going to go easy on you." Fleck created a large black sand dragon, sending it to Erik's way.

Erik backed away a bit before forming a thunder Phoenix and have it combats the dragon. He was too focused on making sure the Phoenix was strong enough to fight down the dragon to notice Fleck's motion. The hyena cackled and waved his paw as a spider web made of black sand suddenly appeared around Erik and tangled onto the lion's body. Erik gasped, struggling fiercely against it as he tried to form a thunder shard.

Fleck huffed, eyeing his victim without emotions as he tightened the web while he approached Erik, "it seems like I am the winner." Fleck said, smirking.

"No!" Erik growled, he didn't want to admit it as he struggled to form anything, anything at all that turn the tide.

"Denying it?" Fleck laughed, he waved his paw as a group of black sand animals appeared, each resembled Erik's family or friends as he surrounded the white lion cub with them, while the animals began taunting and torturing Erik. Fleck cackled coldly, sending a single black sand shard into Erik's forehead, inserting dark images.

Erik trembled from the tortures, he groaned, unable to shake the feeling off as he whimpered, finally giving up, "f-fine." Erik wheezed out, "w-what do you want me to do?" He asked weakly.

Fleck smirked, "I want you to fuse with me." He said, chuckling as he removed the dark images and black sand animals with a wave of his paw.

"W-What does that even mean?" Erik groaned, suddenly realized that he had made a mistake of agreeing the conditions at the first place before even knowing what his opponent wanted to do.

"That means two people becomes one." Fleck said simply, "two minds merge into one. Think about it, we will be strong and unstoppable. We will be so powerful that no one can refuse us! The unit between the leaders of Light and Dark riders!"

"No!" Erik gasped out, "I will never combine myself with a monster like you!"

"Hush now, kitty." Fleck smirked, "you don't have an option here. You agreed before our fight. Don't you Light riders value promises and responsibilities more than others? Besides, it's not like you can't gain anything." Fleck said, "through fusing, we will have to share everything with each other, including our darkest secrets, our insecurity and our fears. You will know mine, and I will know yours."

Erik whimpered, knowing that he wouldn't be able to escape this. He had dragged it upon himself, he had thought he would stronger than Fleck, but he was wrong, he had underestimated his opponent's fighting skill, and he had no other way but to accept it. Though at the same time, he was curious. Erik had always been a curious cub, he liked to explore things that no one had tried before, besides, figuring Fleck out had always been one of his main goal, being that the only way to defeat your opponents is to know them well enough, and now Fleck was basically offering a chance of knowing him better.

Erik sighed eventually, nodding, "Fine." he said, "I will fuse with you."

Fleck grinned, releasing Erik from the black sand web, though he carefully form black sand walls around every exits of his territory in case the white lion cub wanted to flee.

After making sure that there's no way Erik could have taken his leave, the male hyena approached the lion cub, "first," he ordered, "we need to combine our power." Fleck said, forming a black sand ball.

Erik nodded silently, covering the ball with a layer of electric.

Fleck seemed pretty excited about fusing as he smirked, "then, put a paw on the ball, and a paw on mine."

Erik sighed, he didn't even know how Fleck had figured the process out, but he just did as he was told.

"Look into my eyes, focusing on fusing," Fleck said, glancing toward Erik as the two locked eyes, all of a sudden, a bright light shines on the two cubs as they both gasped.

A creature appeared on where the two had stood, it was larger than an elephant, containing both lion's and hyena's features. There are more than one set of eyes and legs. Short, bright, snow-white fur were on its whole body, and a thick white mane covering its neck, providing protection to its half hyena half lion head. Black sand armor with thunders surrounded its huge body, and a frightening black skull located at the center of its forehead, while a set of black sand wings resting on its back.

The creature yelped, trying to move around with its legs as it jumped around. It was not an unstable fusion, considering that despite being worst enemy, Fleck and Erik were quite similar. They were both leaders, both strong and smart, both only be respected due to their position, and both struggled to make genuine friends.

"Hmm..." It smirked, "I feel so powerful and strong...I don't know what I was, but I supposed a new identity would fit me...today is Halloween, and from this day I was born..." it lowered its head, thinking deeply before suddenly grinned, "Ombre..." It said, testing the words on its tongue, "French word of ghost..." it chuckled, "I like it, it will be my name then..."

Ombre then began observing its own body shape and testing its ability, he could shoot out black sand ball mix with thunder and could form anything related to the two, he smiled when he noticed the wings on his back, "I wonder if I can fly..." he mumbled, slowly opened up his wings, they were shiny black with golden mixing in them. The wings were huge, large enough to support his body in the sky. Ombre cackled, try flipping the wings, and suddenly he began rising into the sky, "so, I can fly.." He laughed with glee, "I sure didn't have this ability."

He glanced down to the Dark riders' territory from the sky as he began thinking about who he shall help, being that Fleck was the dominant in this fusion, Ombre eventually decided to help the Dark riders as he flew toward them.

The four other dark riders were talking to each other when they saw the giant creature, Xiure, a tiger cub gasped out and backed away in an instant, trembling in fear.

"W-What is it?" Kuamini, an adult hyena yelped, looking fearfully to Ombre.

Hufuer and Annabeth, a wolfdog and an African Wild dog pup whimpered, glancing to each other as the two stepped back.

Ombre chuckled at their fearful glances as he landed down in front of them, "Dark riders." He called, cackling.

"What are you?" Hufuer asked, stepping forward, being one of the stronger and braver dark rider, he wasn't as afraid, besides, he was the second in line leader, and so, since Fleck wasn't here, he was technically the one in charge of the group.

Ombre smiled toward Hufuer, admiring his braveness, "I am Ombre, and I am mostly ally with you." He cackled.

"Mostly?" Hufuer raised a brow, his tail tucked in his back legs, the only sign of him being afraid, while the other Dark Riders hid behind him.

Ombre shrugged, "some parts of me might want to be with the Light Riders, but mostly, I agree with what you're doing, and I can help you destroy those Light Riders." He grinned.

Hufuer nodded, as he signaled the other Dark riders to come out from behind him and met with their new ally. Annabeth, Xiure and Kuamini whimpered, walking cautiously toward the creature.

Ombre huffed, "let's not waste time, let's strike those Light riders now, we can give them a Halloween present." He smirked coldly.

The four Dark riders looked to each other, figuring that it's not a bad idea making an attack while they had such strong ally, and they could possibly take the Light riders down this time.

Ombre opened his wings again and flew directly to the Light Riders' territory with the four Dark riders following after him, he laughed as he sent large black sand balls with thunders toward the lions that tried to guard their land.

Benvolio and Yap, two tiger cubs, ran in with Lenox, a black leopard cub and Hadhi, a hyena cub, they were the four other Light Riders besides Erik. They gasped at the giant creature in front of them and whimpered from chaos it created.

Ombre's smile widen when he saw the four cubs, "Aren't these the Light Riders?" He cackled, pinning the four down with his gigantic paws, "I can play around with you for some time before killing you."

Hufuer cackled at the sight, "I guess we don't need to do anything now. Ombre can help us reach our victory." He said to his fellow Dark riders

Annabeth nodded, grinning.

Kuamini and Xiure glanced to each other, they were a little bit uncomfortable about it, being that they were the softer Dark riders, and besides, this creature just gave them chills and a frightening feeling. Especially as they remembered that it was Halloween today, they just felt even more afraid to Ombre as they couldn't help but consider him a monster coming out from the hell.

Ombre smirked, sending black sand mixing with thunder to the four cubs, causing them to bleed heavily and passed out quickly, just then, two young cubs caught his attention, it was a female hyena cub and a lioness cub.

Hufuer glanced over, "Lonyo and Christine..." He mumbled, knowing that they were Fleck and Erik's lovers.

The two yelped, seeing the creature, backing away fearfully, "A-A monster..." Christine gasped out.

Ombre suddenly felt a sharp pain in his heart as he roared in discomfort, Lonyo gasped at its loudness and backed away. Ombre growled, as he grabbed the two cubs, pinning them to the ground.

Lonyo gasped out, yelping as she struggled against the creature, "help!" she cried out, "a gargoyle is attacking us!"

Ombre cried out in pain hearing Lonyo's words, his heart ache like crazy as he groaned, stumbling back from the cubs, "w-what have you done to me?" he growled.

Christine and Lonyo glanced to each other, figuring that they could defeat the monster by insulting it, so they snarled, throwing hated words toward Ombre.

Annabeth huffed at the scene before her, she had disliked both Lonyo and Christine for a long time, and as she saw that they were succeeded in making Ombre backing up, she decided to step in. Annabeth smirked, suddenly released poison toward the two cubs, causing them to fell to the ground, weaken.

"Lonyo! Christine!" Ombre cried out, seeing them getting hurt, he suddenly turned toward Annabeth, "you..." Ombre snarled, forming a large black sand-thunder dragon, as it bit deep into Annabeth's body, Annabeth howled in pain, her whole body burned from the thunder and she began seeing dark images, she groaned, passing out on the ground. Ombre gasped, he was incredibly unstable due to the worries he felt toward Lonyo and Christine and the anger he had for Annabeth. He whimpered as he felt to the ground, feeling that every parts of his body hurt as he struggled in pain. A light suddenly shines onto him as the fusion abruptly broke apart, and Erik and Fleck came flying out from the light, landing harshly to the ground, trembling as they had both felt the pain Ombre experienced.

Fleck whimpered, despite his broken bones from landing, he crawled toward Lonyo, "L-Lonyo!" He yelped, nuzzling her worriedly.

Erik whimpered, he was luckier and landed on the soft grass, he quickly got to his paws and headed to Christine, checking how serious her wound was, he sighed in relief when he noticed that Annabeth didn't shoot out fatal poison as she could still live as long as she got some rest.

Christine groaned, "Erik, what happened?" She asked, glancing to him, "why would you...?"

Erik sighed, nudging Christine, whistling for his dragon as the it picked both of them up, "I'll explain to you later." he said softly to his lover and future mate, "but I think I do learn that even Dark Riders have emotions today..." Erik said, almost to himself than to Christine, he had known Fleck's darkest secrets, insecurity, and had seen his love for Lonyo while they were Ombre, and he didn't know if he could continue be as hateful to him as before.

Christine nodded, leaning against Erik while the two flying home on the back of Erik's dragon.

Lonyo sighed, returning Fleck's nuzzle, "silly..." she said slowly, "I'm fine..." Lonyo smiled to him.

"I'll kill Annabeth for this..." Fleck murmured, growling lowly, while Hufuer, Kuamini and Xiure glancing toward him.

"No more killing..." Lonyo said softly, "I'm not dead, com'on..."

Fleck sighed, "Fine." he whimpered slightly, calling for his dragon as well as he glanced to Lonyo. A purple dragon slowly landed near the couple as he glanced nervously to his rider and his lover, before gently picking them up and flew them back to their territories while the other four Dark riders following silently, none of them was sure what they just witnessed was real or was just a Halloween hallucination.


End file.
